1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a cam tube support for a drum brake assembly that can adjust to an outer cam tube diameter so that good contact is always provided between the support and the cam tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Various drum brake cam tube support arrangements are in use today. However, with typical arrangements, it is often difficult to maintain consistent contact with cam tubes when using supports designed to accommodate variations in drum brake cam tube locations. Conversely, supports that maintain consistent contact with cam tubes typically fail to permit variations in support locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,531 to Hanley et al. shows a single tubular brake support that is adjustably secured within a brake spider. The mounting is rotatable around splines of the brake spider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,680 to Nakamura et al. discloses a pair of rings brought together by bolts so as to ramp together between a shaft and a wheel and provide torque transfer. Guide portions on the shaft are unnecessary, but the ramp action is strictly limited by the sizes of the shaft and the hole in the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,685 to Keller shows a muffler support apparatus including two members that surround a muffler tube and are clamped together. The muffler support apparatus surrounds the tube and bolts vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,806 to Morris et al. shows a non-welded cam tube support assembly. The tube includes a support plate that resists torsional loading and provides for either inboard or outboard mountings. An inner hole of the plate is irregularly shaped to tightly engage the cam tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,224 to Morris et al. shows a cam shaft support enclosure that has a two-piece, non-welded assembly. Two brackets mate with each other by sliding over a cam tube such that movement of the cam tube is minimized. Contact with the cam tube is maintained by tabs around an opening of the assembly. The overall fastener is movable along the length of the cam tube.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0021834 to Kwasniewski shows a cam washer that cooperates with a cam tube seal lug to reduce vibration, prevent corrosion, and hold a seal in place.